dnd_5e_dark_sun_conversion_progressfandomcom-20200214-history
The Geography of Athas
The Tyrian Region of Athas The City-States Balic The city-state of the sorcerer-king Andropinis, who was banished to the Black by the rampaging Rajaat. Though Balic does have a history of democratic representation that operated alongside Andropinis, there is still some confusion in this city-state as the power vacuum left by his unexpected departure seeks to be filled. Balic is widely known as one of the wealthiest city-states on Athas, and it can field easily the most formidable fleet of silt-faring vessels. Draj Located on a vast mud flats east of Raam, Draj was ruled by the insane and narcissistic sorcerer-king Tectuktitlay until he was killed by Rajaat when he was, albeit briefly, released from his prison in the Hollow. It is now ruled by his adopted son Atzetuk, though he really only serves as a figurehead. Draj produces an abundance of grain and hemp. Giustenal As a city-state, Giustenal lies in ruins; beneath the city, however, the undead dragon-king Dregoth has constructed New Giustenal, a place where he twists creatures into his draconic image and fills its musty catacombs with the walking dead. Gulg Ruled by Queen Lalali-Puy as the forest-goddess Oba, Gulg sits inside of the Crescent Forest, almost directly east of Tyr. Gulg is unique because the sorcerer-queen Lalali-Puy "grew" the city out of vines and trees rather than building it out of bricks and stone. Lalali-Puy is the absolute ruler of the city-state and owns everything and everyone within it and holds the ultimate power of life and death. Gulg's government is handpicked by Lalali-Puy herself, but citizens have the right to appeal directly to the goddess to resolve issues. The city-state is abundant in grains, plants, and the products of herd animals. Kurn A semi-legendary distant city-state ruled by Keltis, now called Oronis. Nibenay Ruled by the erudite sorcerer-king of the same name, called Nibenay the Shadow King. It is located east of Tyr near the northern tip of the Crescent Forest. The reclusive Shadow King immerses himself in his arcane studies in his royal compound and largely leaves the governing to his templars, who are all women and are considered to be the wives of the Shadow King (though this is largely symbolic). The recent assassination of the sorcerer-king Kalak has prompted the Shadow King to take a more active interest in his domain. Raam Raam is located east of Urik and is the most populous city-state boasting 40,000 inhabitants. Raam was ruled by the ineffectual sorcerer-queen Abalach-Re, whose templars were spies rather than bureaucrats. The city has a rigid caste structure that the sorcerer-queen's templars have exempted themselves from, a fact that has built resentment from the populace. Abalach-Re's decadence and neglect have caused the city state to teeter on the brink of disintegration and anarchy. Tyr Ruled by the Council of Tyr after the fall of the usurper Tithian, who replaced the sorcerer-king Kalak as King of Tyr, but only for a decade or so. It is located in the fertile valley in the foothills of the Ringing Mountains. Urik Urik is a highly militarized city-state located northeast of Tyr, settled between Dragon's Bowl and the Smoking Crown. It is ruled by the self-styled "King of the World," the sorcerer-king Hamanu. Urik is a stable, well-ordered but oppressive bureaucracy that is tightly controlled by Hamanu and his templars. Hamanu takes an active role in every level of government in all civic functions. Rule of law stems from the supposedly divinely inspired Hamanu's Code. The Code ostensibly protects all people so they may grow and prosper, but in truth, are designed to protect the interests of the rich and powerful. Category:Setting